Gale's Story
by Zoeeliza123
Summary: Gale disapeared from Katniss' life in mockingjay,nobody knew what happened. Here the story is unraveled...
1. Chapter 1

**Thankyou so much for the favorites! You dont know how much it means!:D**

**Gales Heartbreak**

_Katniss..._ the one name that makes my heart ache so much it hurts. The pain and sorrow gets to much sometimes. It brings back so many memories,happy and sad. From the age of about 13, I always knew she was the one,I thought she felt the same, our days out hunting, I thought it was so clear. Our friendship was so strong, I thought eventually, it would drag out into somthing more.

Untill the games, untill Peeta, these thoughts didn't need seconding. Now it is so much different, things have changed so much since those happy days hunting. I have tried to rage and anger but the one thing that comes back always is the longing feeling of her love.

But days,weeks, months and years past,I never heard a word from her,only hearing the things her mother told me. District 12 felt so far away,so distant that I started to forget it, I started to miss it. So, I went back, and there she was,sitting ,watching with a little girl with Peeta's bolting blue eyes and her hair in a tight black braid, just like hers. Thats when my heart broke, shattered into tiny peices, ripped out,it seemed life itself was over.

I got back to 2,concentrated on work, only work. I tried to block everything out,memories,life in district 12, it was all a dream. I locked myself away from society. But then,one day Beetee came and said I had a visitor. To my suprise it was Johanna.

I stood up in shock. Johanna? I thought. What would Johanna want here? In seconds I had cleared my room and sat on the sofa. A few seconds later she burst into my room,I was blown away. Vicious brown eyes and gleaming brown locks,stunning I thought. She sat on my bed "Hey gorgeous!" She exclaimed

"..hey!"

"Life is finnaly getting back to normal after...everything."

"I guess. hows 7?"

"Well appart from the deaths,mass graves and destroyed buildings,things are starting to get back on track."I think of 12, she has been lucky.

"Oh,sorry."

"Ive herd you need cheering up, to be honest there is nothing in 7 for me now,im lost there. Too many memories."

"Have you been to see Katniss?" It splurted out of my mouth,with out even thinking.

"No,she has her family now,she doesnt need to see ,me."

"Same here"A pang of pain runs through my heart.

"Well theres only one thing for it then,come on!" She takes my hand,almost dragging me with a wide grin on her face. I couldn't help smiling to myself as she pulled me into the woods and handed me some rope,snares I thought. She picked up her axe that was stuck in a tree from previously. That day was the best I had had in a while, out in the woods. The place I love the seemed as if me and Johanna just clicked. We had a special connection, we have both lost the person we loved the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Gradually, it started to get better. The days did not drag so much, and I had happy moments in my life again. Today Beetee has gave me the day off, I and Johanna are travelling to District 12, a special invite from Katniss, I have been dreading this moment for months.I had wondered why an announcment had not came out that Katniss had not had her first child. Then Johanna reasured me that this was only a friend of Katniss', that had the traditional seam look,appart from the eyes, just a coincidence. I meet Johanna at the station. Glowing as usual we greet with a hug and kiss.

"Hey Gorgeous!" She says this every time.

"Hey Beautiful" I have improved from our first meeting.

"How you feeling about today,happy,excited,joyful? You face expression says it all!"

"Ha-ha Johanna,sarcasm is the lowest form of whit,you know?"

"Gale,Gale,Gale you must learn that I am passed caring about things like that."

"Ok then,if you say so." The train pulls in,my heart starts racing,even though the trip is overnight. We get to our cabin, I have only been on a train once, and that was just after the war. The bad memories come flooding back and I have to sit down as everything starts spinning. Bouncing on her bed Johanna starts to explore,pulling out drawers and bed covers,looking bored. Well this is going to be an interesting trip,I thought.

"C'mon Gale,lets go and see what of Capitol we can find left."

Nothing is the answer,Capitol has been wiped from the face of the earth, forgotten. After the war,capitol was turned into housing for the serverly wounded. Also there have been lots of new schemes raised to attention,such as Pluraches singing competition ,named 'The singing stars' which features children. This time they are not fighting to the death however, but much the oposite. They sing showing off there talents,being voted for via tv, the publics favorite wins and gets to sing for president Paylor at the yearly ball. All this was to make money for Panem. The war left behined devastated districts. They needed and still need to be rebuit. Panem doesnt have much money and anything helps. The population is also down, this lead to things like the banning of contraception, and reality tv shows with the famous, a star is Delly Catright,who is now a famous presenter in Panem. They follow her life with her, her husband and her 4 children, another is on its way.

Me and Johanna settle down for the night, I am dreading what morning brings, I havent seen district 12 since the day Katniss came back from the quaterquell and I havent seen her since...since Prims death. My invention was what killed her. I killed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Pleeaseeee PLEASE review,it means a lot! **

As we pull up at the capitol, my heart is racing so fast it feels as if it is in my throat. Johanna gives me a hug,"You will be great grogeous!"

I know Johanna and Katniss never got on in the arena. But they became friends once the war was over, Johanna is stubborn however. She says what she thinks, more walk over to the victors village, but of corse everything is different, I hardly recognise much of it. All the houses are rebuilt, twice the size, with real red brick. Life is better here. I see Peeta running, looking worried he has cupcakes in hishand,freshly iced,I can't help licking my lips untill the pain comes back,of how much i used to hate him, I don't know if that pain has quite gone away yet.

"Peeta!" Johanna Yells,his head jolts towards our direction. His face forced into a smile,ushers us into the house.

"Hello." He says,sweet and innocently

"Hey" Johanna and I say in unison, we go into a grand room, full of flowers, Primroses. I couldn't help notice the garden was also full of them, and dandellions. My face is pale and my heart,still racing, hurts. We sit down on a comfy old chair, Katniss walks in,also looking pale, with a small bump on her stands up, takes out takes out her bag, hands her a shiny,well kept pearl, a funny looking device and a locket,closed shut. I see Katniss' face change, tears spring into her eyes.

"Oh Johanna" She says hugging her.

"I thought, whilest you were fighting in capitol, that I would keep them with me, safe for the next time I saw you, but of corse I havent seen you since,since..."

"Thankyou so much!" The tears now spilling down her face,as Peeta walks in.

"Whats,whats...this?"He says,looking confused.

"Oh Peeta,look its the Pearl,you gave me in the arena!"

"And where did you find this..?"

"Johanna gave it too me,she has kept it for me,all this time"Wiping her tears she hugs Johanna yet again

"I owed you it Katniss,for the pine needles"Johanna says,quietly.I don't question them, but I start racking my brain,thinking of somthing to say,but I can't, so i simple get up,walk to Peeta,Hug him and whisper "Thankyou,for looking after her,you dont know how much it means to me"

He looks overwhelmed, my next action suprises me. Moving over to Katniss, enfold her in my arms and whisper in her ear "Sorry,for everything." She, however looks relived, hugs me back and whispers "I didn't just need my dandelion in the spring,I need you too Gale,as a friend,I need your fire"

Taking a step back, I realise we will never be the same again,those days out hunting in the woods are over. But I feel a new connection, a friendship. Things will be ok.

"So, any...plans,you too?" Questions Peeta,Katniss smiling,glowing.

"Whatever do you mean by that Peeta?"Johanna laughs,taking my hand and looking into my eyes,dreamily.I laugh.

"Well ive seen you too have been busy!"She says,looking at Kaniss' bump. They laugh,being slightly embarrased. I can see they are truly in love.

"It took me a long,long,LONG time to pursuade her,but finnaly we got there!" We laugh

I see this is the start of a good friendship,between the four of us,I like it, we all take a seat in the garden, the burning sun of district 12 is gorgeous, it is so cold in 2, it takes me a while to ajust to the heat. I also find a peice of me missing, not just Katniss, but love, the love of the girl sitting next to me,sneakily flirting with me. I know from then,that I have found my match.

"12 is doing great,do you mind if i go and see my family?"I say,after all of the nerves and tension before,I totaly forgot about it.

"Oh Gale of corse not! Let me show you the house"Says Katniss. She takes me though the streets, taking a short while to show me how the fence is being took down and the woods is being opened to everyone. At first,its as if everyone is seeing me naked,that my privacy is being invaded, our secret place is being shared. But then I think of the pros, no more asre we locked up in a prison of rules,we are free. Everyone can see the wonders of the unknown, the place I loved the most can be shared with the ones I love the most,with no danger.

"At first I hated the idea,but in time I came round to the place being shared"She says,calmly.

"Exactly what I have just thought! I loved this place, I have missed it unreal amounts."

"I come here,when everything gets to much,I sit and remember the old times, I miss them,Gale"

"I miss them too,Catnip."


	4. Chapter 4

**Couldn't wait to write this chapter,please review at the bottom if you get a chance,I havent had many yet and I really would like some,thanks! Also favorite this story if you like it? Thanks!**

"Mother" I cry in delight.

"Gale! Dariling,how much have you grown!" The tears spill down her face. We stand there,embracing eachother for many mintues.

"Oh darling,I have missed you so much" She says through the constant sobs.

"Me too! How are the kids?" I question,trying to calm her down.

"Oh,they are good, we have this new house,its gorgeous and we are always fed,I have a job, mending clothes in the local semstress', I got it easily with you being Katniss' 'cousin'"I totally forgot about this, I thought people would have forgotten this by now,obiously not.

"Oh,I forgot about that. Rory!"

"Hi Gale,nice to see you." I see he has a young lady with him, his hand hooked in hers. He Is also looking at Johanna,with wide eyes. The girl has flowing long brunette hair with pale skin. District 7,I thought. I see Johannas face rise,to look at her. I see Johannas face experession change, urgently she gets up and leaves the room.

"Joha-" The brunette girl yells faintly, looking very worried. Embarrased and confused she unhooks Rorys hand and also leaves,using the opposite door. Me and Rory both appologies to mother and make a swift exit towards our girls. Outside I see Johanna, under a tree,holidng her head in her hands.

"Hey" I say looks up,her face relaxes when she sees me.

"Oh, its you."She says,examining my face.

"Want to talk?" I decide to approch this unknown matter with a calm sighs.

"Suppose, that was...that was Delphi" She says,with a slight stutter,as if she is scared.I nod.

"She was my best friend,we spent every moment of every day together from when we were 5 to when we were 17" She speeks more fluiently now. I remeber,she went into the games at 17.

"After the games,I went home,for this capitol took,and killed everyone I had every loved,well atleast thats what I thought, untill now" She shivers and tears spill down her face, I enclose her in my arms.

After a lot of crying,I go and find Rory,he is sitting with Delphi, looking in a simalar state to Johanna, they look up.

"She thinks im dead" Delphi exclaims.

"Not exactly, come on,you have a lot of explaining to do."I say,more harshly put as I thought it would.I take her small,shaking hand and lead her towards the tree Johanna is sitting by.

"Delphi-w-what happened? I thought you were dead!" Johanna squeeks in a tiny voice.

"After you won, the capitol came, looked everywhere for the people you loved, they came for me...I saw them get-get your mother, a-and Flu- Im sorry Johanna I tried to save them-I-I-" She breaks down in does the same.I see Rory comfort Delphi,wraping his arms round her waist and wiping her tears. How much he has grown up.

"Come on Delph,its okay continue,please ,Johanna needs to know."Soothes sighs,takes a deep breath and continues.

"Flux and your mother,they took them. There was nothing I could do Jo, the peacekeepers were to strong for me. My mother knew they were coming for me,she was terrified. I arrived home from school that day, my bags were packed and I had to run, over the fence,into the woods. I had this onld map of panem from my father. I knew district 12 was near. I found my way, 6 months and I was here. I arrived and was took in by a kind old women, people call her 'greasy sae'. Shee told them I was her Grandaughter,to stop capitol questioning,not that they do here anyway." She speeks with wisdom,we listen all ears.

"And what happened-when the fire bombings happened?"

"I got out,I followed Rory when he went,we were at school together as friends,he came to get me,minutes before it happened."She looks at Rory,dreamie eyed.

"Oh Delphi!I missed you so much!" More tears spill down there face, hugging eachother. Me and Roru leave them to catch up.

"Im marrying her,you know." Rory says,slightly embarrased.

"Ah,Rory, who would have thought you would be getting married before me!"

"Who would have thought there would be a full scale rebellion Gale." He says sternly.

"Yehha, who would have thought." I see Posy and Vick running down to us, Posy looks as if she is glowing and Vick looks,well grown up.

"Posy,Vick!" I yell,waving at them. I grab posy and swing her around whist looking at Vick, taking in the shock of his now,much deeper voice.

"Hey Gale" He says,looking very tanned,just like me when I was his age,almost as big as Rory. And posys hair has gotten reder, her rosy cheeks look as though she is burining,but she is smiling,of corse.

"Gale!" I hear a shout. I turn,its Katniss. "Gale,can you explain to me why Greasy Sae's grandaughter and Johanna are crying together in the woods,I didn't know where to put myself!" I laugh.

"Oh Katniss, its a long story. Greasy Sae's 'grandaughter' Is not acually her grandaughter. She is a runnaway from district 7, Johannas best friend."I explain.I see confusion spread accross her face,as well as across Vicks, Posy doesnt understand yet of corse, she thought she had another sister.

"What? Delphi,a runaway? Wow, this world is smaller than it feels!"

"Yes, it is,I left them to catch up."

"Oh,look there they are. Gale,Delphi is a dear sweetheart, I hope you are happy about her and Rory. After I came back from the Capitol, she and Greasy Sae were all I had, they helped me through untill Peeta came back." She says quite calmly. A pang of guilt runs through my veins. That should have been me, I thought.

"Oh I am more than happy for them" I smile. Just as I say that Johanna and Delphi come out of the woods together,looking happy,as if they have never been appart.


End file.
